Just Break Up
by potatochanbaek
Summary: "sejak kapan?" "sejak aku tidak sering bersamamu baek" "selama itu?" "yaa".. /YAOI/BOYS LOVE/ChanBaek


JUST BREAK UP

.

.

.

.

.

Author : Potatocb

Genre : Yaoi, Romance Angst

Rate : T

Cast : -Park Chanyeol - Byun Baekhyun

Length : Oneshoot

Summary : "sejak kapan?" "sejak aku tidak sering bersamamu baek" "selama itu?" "yaa".. /YAOI/BOYS LOVE/ChanBaek

.

.

.

Dibawah derasnya hujan dikota seoul baekhyun masih memikirkan pria itu. Dia masih memikirkan kenapa pria itu bisa menyakitinya, seakan-akan lupa dengan janji yang keluar dari mulut pria itu. Baekhyun hanya tertawa miris karena dibodohi, haha lucu sekali.

FLASH BACK

Baekhyun diberi pernyataan cinta oleh pria yang bernama Park Chanyeol dan jawabannya YA, yeah sebenarnya baekhyun sudah menyukai Chanyeol, karena Chanyeol teman sekelas Baekhyun. Dibulan-bulan pertama, kedua, dan ketiga Chanyeol bersikap manis kepada baekhyun, merayunya dengan gombalan ' _PACAR'_ ke ' _PACAR'-nya._ Baekhyun selalu bersemu merah jika Chanyeol melamparkan gombalan kepadanya, dan Chanyeol akan mencolek dagu Baekhyun, Chanyeol akan mengantar jemput baekhyun, Chanyeol akan memberikan Baekhyun apapun yang Baekhyun mau , Chanyeol akan menggoda Baekhyun jika Baekhyun marah, dan yang terakhir kalinya Chanyeol akan memeluk Baekhyun jika Baekhyun sedang sedih.

Tapi setelah tiga bulan itu lewat, Chanyeol yang dulu sudah berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Chanyeol suka pamit duluan untuk pulang karena ada masalah keluarga atau dia akan pergi ke klub basketnya yang berakhir sangat sore, Chanyeol tidak menggodanya, dan tidak mencolek dagunya, Chanyeol tidak merayunya seperti biasa. Jika Baekhyun ingin menemui Chanyeol pasti berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang berkata "Tidak bisa baek, club-ku sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini" dan Baekhyun akan mengalah berkata bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa.

Sampai pada akhirnya teman sebangkunya, LUHAN ,berkata pada baekhyun, bahwa dirinya melihat Chanyeol dengan pria lain di super market, dan Luhan memberikan fotonya kepada Baekhyun, Baekhyun awalnya memang sedikit ragu, apalagi dengan foto yang Luhan berikan, Baekhyun berkata "paling itu saudara atau sepupunya, haha! Iyakan?" luhan hanya berkata ' _MUNGKINKAH?'_ dan ' _YASUDAH KALAU SEPERTI ITU',_

Pulang sekolah Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol di depan gerbang sekolah, karena tadi Chanyeol mengirim pesan ke Baekhyun agar pulang bersama. Dari kejauhan Baekhyun sudah melihat Chanyeol berjalan, tatapan Chanyeol tidak luput dari _HandPhone-_ nya, sambil senyum-senyum dia menurunkan _HP-_ nya kedalam saku dan mulai melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalas _lambaian_ yang Chanyeol berikan kepadanya. Dan mereka pulang ' _BESAMA'_ tanpa ada ' _BERGANDENGAN TANGAN'_ dan ' _GODAAN-GODAAN'_ yang Chanyeol berikan kepadanya. Baekhyun seperti pulang sendiri seperti hari-hari yang lalu, Chanyeol sibuk dengan _HP_ -nya, dan Baekhyun yang terdiam sambil berjalan dengan pikiran yang bertanya-tanya soal Chanyeol.

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk jalan-jalan bersama luhan. Baekhyun mengajak Luhan karena Baekhyun tau jika Luhan sedang dilanda galau karena pernyataan cintanya belum dijawab oleh Oh sehun kelas sebelah. Baekhyun mengajak Luhan untuk pergi ketaman dan membeli es krim, Luhan setuju saja.

Saat mereka sedang berjalan sambil memakan es krim, Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol bergandengan dengan pria lain. Dengan keberanian yang Baekhyun punya, Baekhyun melangkahkan kainya kearah dimana CHnayeol dan 'PRIA LAIN' itu berada. Chanyeol sangat terkejut melihat Baekhyun yang berjalan dengan wajah marah yang belum pernah ia lihat, setahu Chanyeol jika Baekhyun marah mimic wajahnya tidak seperti ini, tajam dan menyiratkan sebuah kekecewaan. "Siapa dia?!" teriak kepada Chanyeol disebelah Baekhyun ada Luhan yang meng-isyaratkan untuk tenang dan selesaikan, sedangkan disebelah Chanyeol bukan lain adalah 'PRIA LAIN' tersebut. "aku bias jelaskan Baek!"

"jelaskan padaku apa yang perlu kau jelaskan!"

"sebenarnya dia adalah Pria yang aku cintai selama diam-diam dibelakangmu, Baek! Aku sudah bosan berhubungan denganmu!", Baekhyun terkejut dan dengan air mata yang sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi Baekhyun mengeluarkannya dengan deras seperti hujan lebat berpetir.

"jadi selama ini kau bermain dibelakangku hiks?! Sejak kapan?"

"sejak aku sudah tidak sering bersamamu baek"

"selama itu, hiks ?"

"ya"

Baekhyun melemah, dia tidak bisa tenang dan fokus sekarang, walaupun luhan sudah menenanginya disebelahnya.

"baiklah kita akhiri saja ini Chanyeol, jika kau sudah bosan denganku, baiklah kita akhiri hiks… " baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya "….. aku selalu memencintaimu!" setelah itu Baekhyun lari tak tentu arah, dan berakhir dengan kaki baekhyun yang berlari kearah rumah Baekhyun.

END OF FLASHBACK

Baekhyun tersenyum miris mengingat kejadian yang baru ia alami. Kekasihnya yang dia cintai, sudah selesai dengannya.

Baekhyun berpikir untuk meng-IYA-kan perkataan ibunya tempo hari yang lalu, bahwa ia akan ikut tinggal di jepang selama beberapa tahun karena dinas ayahnya baekhyun, atau tinggal di korea besama neneknya. Baekhyun pikir ia sudah mantap untuk meninggalkan korea.

Dia turun kebawah dimana ibunya sedang nonton TV diruang tengah sambil memegan bantal sofa. Baekhyun duduk disebelahnya.

"Ibu"

"….."

"Ibu!"

"hnggg?"

"aish, IBU!"

"apasih?"

"AKU IKUT KE JEPANG!"

"iya… eh MWOOOO?, kau yakin?"

"iya!"

"yasudah lusa kita berangkat, tapi kenapa matamu sembab?"

"tidak apa-apa kok bu" Baekhyun kelabakan

Setelahnya Baekhyun kembali kekamarnya dan mengirim pesan kepada Luhan bahwa dirinya besok izin karena ingin beres-beres kamar untuk pindah kejepang setelah selesai meng-KLIK tombol 'send', satu menit kemudian luhan meneleponnya sambil nangis tersedu-sedu bahwa dirinya ikhlas dengan pilihan Baekhyun yang ingin pindah ke jepang. Baekhyun berjanji akan sering-sering pulang kekorea dan bermain dengan Luhan.

Well, Jepang menanti Baekhyun…

END

Haihaihai gaesssss… :v kembali dengan epep baru nih akhirny7a selesai, hahahha. Btw close the door behind you itu bakal lama apdet soalnya laptop guanya rusak, yang add line gue maaf blom bisa gua addback soalnya hapenya ilang syedih hidup guee :'v .. kalo minta sequel boleh kok repyu aje!

Byee salam potato


End file.
